vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qui-Gon Jinn
Summary Qui-Gon Jinn was a revered, yet maverick and unconventional Human male Jedi Master. He was the Padawan to Count Dooku, and the mentor to Obi-Wan Kenobi and briefly Anakin Skywalker. Jinn often placed himself in conflict with the Jedi High Council. He was deeply attuned to the Living Force, which contributed to him frequently taking side trips to help seemingly weak and useless life-forms. Despite his opposition to the council, he was regarded by many Jedi as sharp-witted and possessing great wisdom. Jinn served the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order his entire life, participating in the Stark Hyperspace War and actions against the Nebula Front, most famously during the Invasion of Naboo. It was Jinn who discovered the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, on Tatooine during this crisis and was largely responsible for championing his training. Even after his death at the hands of Darth Maul, he played a vital role in the legacy of the Jedi Order. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-B Name: Qui-Gon Jinn Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 48 at the time of his death | 65 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Jedi Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Could glimpse the future), Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid-Low in the form of Force Healing), Master lightsaber duelist, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Can communicate with animals, Can control his breathing (Even to the point where he seems dead), Barrier Creation (In the form of Force Barrier), Matter Manipulation (Subatomic-level) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Stated to be on the level of Jedi High Council members and is a peer of Plo Koon, one of the most powerful Jedi of the era. Should be in the same league as the likes of Clone Wars era Obi-Wan. Also, while he lost in the end, Qui-Gon Jinn was capable of fighting Darth Maul for an extended period of time) | Planet level (Stated to be on the level of Jedi High Council members and is a peer of Plo Koon, one of the most powerful Jedi of the era. Recognized as one of the most gifted Jedi of his time even by the likes of Darth Plagueis. Should be in the same league as the likes of Clone Wars era Obi-Wan. While he lost in the end, Qui-Gon Jinn was capable of fighting Darth Maul for an extended period of time, and should be comparable or superior to Yarael Poof ) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should be at least this fast considering he's a High Councillor level Jedi. Was moving at such speeds aboard the Saak'ak that he was a complete blur. Superior to Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has moved at such speeds that normal human eyes can't process), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Capable of keeping pace with a younger and fitter Darth Maul. Being a Jedi on the level of High Council members, should be in the same league as the likes of Clone Wars era Anakin and Obi-Wan as well as Plo Koon) | Relativistic, FTL reactions and combat speed (Even swifter than Obi-Wan, able to draw his lightsaber before his Padawan could react) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Far superior to Season 1 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Is a peer of Plo Koon. Should be in the same league as the likes of Shaak Ti and Clone Wars era Anakin Skywalker) Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force Amplification (Capable of trading strikes with Darth Maul and knocking him back with a punch, Darth Maul even felt his blows shudder throughout his body) | Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts). Large Town level with Force Amplification (Should be no less durable and resilient than the likes of Clone Wars era Obi-Wan) | Street level naturally. Planet level with Force Amplification (Should be no less durable and resilient than the likes of Clone Wars era Obi-Wan) Stamina: Very high (Despite being a master of Ataru, the most physically demanding of the seven lightsaber forms, Qui-Gon lasted for an extensive period in a sparring match against Tahl, without making mistakes) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Likely interstellar with Force senses (Should be comparable if not superior in this aspect to the likes of Clone Wars era Obi-Wan and Asajj Ventress, who were able to sense when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system, and can sense danger or murderous intent off from light-years away) | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable to other High Councillor level Jedi such as the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Likely interstellar with telepathy and Force senses (Should be comparable to Obi-Wan) Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: High (Qui-Gon is acknowledged as being one of the best swordsman ever produced by the Jedi Order and one of their most formidable members, having fought in conflicts across the galaxy in which many others would not have stood a chance. He has been stated to be a peer to Mace Windu in lightsaber combat and having superior dueling skills to his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and has mastered various fighting techniques and combat forms. He has also been shown to be one of their most skilled telepaths, and has a deeper connection to the living force than most if not all Jedi of the time. In the spiritual regard, Yoda acknowledged that Qui Gon had surpassed him because of this, and later passed down this connection to him as well as Kenobi) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (Like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Telekinesis:' Qui-Gon can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Qui-Gon can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Key: Canon | Legends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) Kenobi's profile (This was Kenobi at his peak in Revenge of the Sith, Legends versions of both characters) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Teachers Category:Wise Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Jedi Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5